Teo Torriatte
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: 'Japan used her sleeves to wipe off her eyes. "Maybe this was for the best, then.." ' This is a story on England and Fem-Japan, fluff and war. One-sided AmeJap. GerIta with Fem-Germany is also there ! Please enjoy, and review! One-shot, but lengthy.


**I do not own APH. I do however own my story, so any taking of ideas is stealing. I own so little, so please don't steal.**

**Enjoy! Review at the end, please.**

* * *

A little English boy in a cloak with unruly hair held onto Great Roman Empire's hand.

A little bob-haired Japanese girl in a kimono held onto China's robe.

China spoke up. "Roman, aru. We should let the children play while we talk business, aru." The little girl looked up at her caretaker in silent horror.

The mighty Roman Empire laughed loudly. "Of course, China!" He let go of the little boy, pushing him towards the girl. "Now England, don't be rude."

England looked at the man, irritated. Then he held out his hand. The girl looked up at China, who motioned for her to go to the little boy, pushing her from the small of her back. She took his hand, blushing softly. The boy turned to hide his own blush. Then they ran off, leaving the adults alone.

China stared at them longingly. "Ah.. to be young, aru."

The boisterous man laughed again. "We're still young, aren't we?"

[Back to the little boy and girl... ]

The little boy shook her hand after they were a safe distance away. "I'm Brittania, and someday I'll be big and mighty!"

The little girl laughed softly. "I would like to see that very much, Brittania-san. I am Japan, an island nation."

His eyes opened widely. "So am I!"

She didn't know what to say to this. She instead ran to the bushes, and found a small rabbit. She held it out to him. "Do you like these?"

He thought she was running away at first, but when he saw she had the rabbit, his face lit up in a smile. "Of course I do!" He took it, rubbing it against his face. "They're just so cute.."

She giggled. He held out the rabbit for her, and she took it back.

"Are you gonna be my friend, Japan?" She saw the little boy was tugging at the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"But of course, Brittania-san."

He smiled a little. "Forever and ever?"

She held out her pinky. "I swear to it."

He looked at it funny. "What? How?"

She took his hand, curled it up into a fist except for a pinky, and put her pinky on his. He seemed to get it, and they shook with their pinkies.

"Now it's official!" The little boy said, making the girl laugh again.

They played until their caretakers made them stop, but they promised they would see each other again.

* * *

"Coming!" The Japanese girl, now full grown and able bodied, ran to the door so that the person would not have to wait. She opened the door, bowing before she saw who it was. "I'm sorry for the wait." Then she stood straight. "Who are you and state your name..."

Her sentence trailed off, as she saw who it was.

It was the little English boy. She was baffled.

But now he was fully grown, in a green suit that complemented his eyes, holding a bouquet of flowers out. "I'm England! Well, my name's truly longer, but it's just easier to call me that.. I was standing by the front door, when I..." He blushed as he tried to think of what to say. She shook off her own blush, trying to be polite. "Please come in for tea."

He nodded. Then he gulped nervously, and stepped in.

He was about o go farther, but she pushed back on him. "You need to take off your shoes before you enter the main house."

He did so. "I'm sorry, I'm not yet used to all of these customs and whatnot.."

As he sat to take his shoes off, she noticed that he'd gotten taller than her. His hair was just as unruly now as it was then. His eyes.. they were still the beautiful enchanting green that they were when he was innocent.

He stood, brushed himself off, and smiled. "It's great to see you again, Japan." He held out his hand.

She shook it, bowing a little. "Igirisu-san, welcome to my humble abode." She let go, and her hand felt empty. "I am sorry for my rudeness." We sat in my main room, and I prepared snacks and tea. He patiently sat, waiting.

She became lost in her thoughts. He wasn't innocent anymore. His name was no longer Brittania, it is England. His smile, it did not hold as much joy as it first did when they met. It was tainted with war, with sadness. She heard he conquered the world. She heard that the sun never stopped shining on him. But that was before his colonies tried to become nations..

And succeeded. Since then... since America left him... he has been sad..

"Japan?"

She was rushed out of her thoughts, bringing out a tray. "I am sorry for the wait. Please enjoy."

He smiled while he ate the snacks. "These are good!"

Japan blushed. She should make small talk, it would be rude not too. They did for a while, and England spoke of his splendid isolation. He said that he tried to befriend Germany, and the door was slammed in his face for it. And that his feet took him to her home.

She mumbled to herself softly when he was done. "We could be friends (again), if you wanted..."

"Really?" He hid a smile. "I'd like that..."

But her boss thought otherwise. "CRAP. Japan is becoming friends with the United Kingdom." He peeked from behind the sliding door. "I wanted to be friends with Russia.."

And much to Japan's dismay, he tried to set England off by befriending Russia.

England sat in his home, folding his jacket. "It went rather well with Japan today.." He chuckled to himself. "I wonder if she remembers me?.." He blushed at the very thought. How dare he think such a thing.. it was most likely long since forgotten.

His peace was interrupted by his boss. "England, it seems that Japan's boss visited Russia!"

England looked flustered at his boss ." EH..?With Russia?"

The man nodded. "I don't think Japan is on good terms with Russia at all. However." The man paused to pull out his notes. "In addition, if Russo-Japanese agreements are reached, there is a possibility that they may antagonize us.."

England laughed sadly to himself. This is why he doesn't put trust in anyone.. He teared up a little, though. He didn't think she would betray him.. "I LIKE BEING ALONE!" He declared. He wondered if he should resume his splendid isolation...

* * *

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

England was standing on a hill, staring at the sky, a cup of earl grey tea in hand. "Ah, the stars are depressing.."

_"Igirisu-san.."_

He looked down sadly into his cup. "I wonder when someone will show up.. I've been standing out here for a while..." He heard rustling from the bushes, and he looked over.

It was Japan. She panted, trying to get words out as she trekked the rest of the way up the hill. "Igirisu-san! Thank goodness! Pardon me for arriving so late in the evening!"

"JAPAN?" He took a drag from his cup to hide his tears. Yes, he was lonely, and being around Japan made him flustered. "Why did you..with Russia.." He stood straighter. "Look. I-I don't want to hear any farewells from you!"

Japan seemed to catch her breath. "It is nothing like that. My boss went on his own accord!" She looked away sheepishly. "I was also surprised by his sudden actions.. That is why I came to your place as fast as I could.." She looked up at him. "By all means, I would like to make an alliance with Igirisu-san!"

"Japan, really?" England blushed. "I-I see. I am the same."

"Igirisu-san.." Japan sighed in relief. "If you feel that way, tomorrow, let us make the alliance."

He looked into his empty cup. "But I'm not doing this for you! D-don't get me wrong, it's for my sake!"

Japan only nodded and smiled. But she was thinking about what a blunt person he was. And how cute that made him.

* * *

England and Japan watched their bosses joke around. Japan turned to England, speaking up. "From this era onward, I should learn English too, should I not?..."

England looked over from his boss. He was acting to excitedly, making England embarrassed. "I-If you plan on doing that, let me teach you." He pulled out a pen. "Let's start with something simple. 'Kore wa pen desu' would be 'This is a pen'. Do you understand?" England stopped to think that he has never used this phrase. Ever.

Japan took out her notebook, holding out her own pen. "Um.. In other words, 'is' is like 'wa'?"

England rubbed the back of his neck. "Well.. It's like that.."

She wrote in her notebook lightly. "So if I use it this way, is it correct?"

He peeked over her shoulder, curious. "Uh, how many sentences are you writing? Lets see.."

He saw two sentences written in the notebook. 'America is a moron' and 'America is an idiot'.

He looked back at her with a weak smile. "Eh heh heh.. do you have a grudge against him or something?"

She gave him a fierce look. "I do not." She didn't want him to know why she resented him, so she hid it. But then her composure softened. "Would you like to visit my place after I am done visiting yours?"

He nodded. "Of course!" And then they both turned away, blushing.

* * *

(1902: Anglo-Japanese alliance signed.)

"Oh, so that's mount Fuji, eh?" England gazed in wonder at the skyline, which was filled by a mountain. "It's pretty big.."

Japan came to stand beside him. "No, that's just an ordinary mountain.."

England turned to the mountain behind him. "Hey Japan, what exactly is that strange-looking thing?" He was indicating a tall red archway based at the mountains peak.

"Oh, that is just a tengu chair." She smiled, getting lost in her past. "In the old days, monsters called 'Tengus' appeared a lot and caused mischief for people."

England's eyes widened in surprise. "I-Is that a bad guy?"

Japan thought. "They are also considered gods of the mountains, so we cannot really label them as bad guys.."

She stopped rambling when she heard England begin to speak again. "Oh, so that's a Tengu, huh? Hey, he's waving at us!" Japan followed his line of vision to the Tengu chair, but saw nothing. England was waving back, and called, "Hello there!" Japan gave him the strangest look as he chuckled heartily.

* * *

(At Japan's house~)

She made him some tea, and they were sitting quietly around the kotatsu. She heard him grunt, and he finally spoke. "Hey Japan, that noisy kid is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Really?" She put down her cup. "I am sorry about that." She bowed her head slightly, then looked back up. "But I... live alone." She was sure he was exhausted from his long trip..

Japan watched him look around restlessly. So he is probably seeing hallucinations due to that. But it didn't stop her from worrying."Igirisu-san, I recommend you try out the bath first, before you have your next meal."

He smiled. "That would be great!" He finished off his tea and left.

Japan sighed. "I guess this is what they call culture shock.."

* * *

(After his bath)

"Igirisu-san, you were in there for quite a while.." She looked up from his dinner. She managed not to blush when she saw that his kimono was not covering his chest. Just barely.

He dried off his hair with a towel. "I was having a lively conversation with the guys who were already in there, and I had a lot of fun!"

"Eh?" But, the bath was empty!

He pointed towards the hall. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed."

"I-I see. Good night.." The Englishman walked away. She furrowed her brows, worried. "But like I said previously, I'm the only one who lives here..."

* * *

(Later that night)

"GYAGGGGHH!" Japan awoke, startled that England screamed. "HEY! So _you're _the one who was making all that noise this afternoon!" But.. there was no noise! "Get back here!"

She sat up, frazzled and sleepy. "I am sick of telling you that I live alone!" She heard him yelling at something, and then a loud crash. Japan stood up, opened her sliding door an inch, looked outside.

She saw that England knocked down a pile of firewood, broken the sliding door to his room, broken a few vases, and jostled her rock garden. And now he was running around in circles. "You little-! I'll get you!"

She strode over to him, and grabbed him by the edge of his kimono. He looked over at her, anger melting. "Ah, Japan, I was just-"

He stopped talking when he realized it was one of those rare moments she was enraged. "Igirisu-san." Her face was contorted into a blank look, but he could tell she was seething. "You will pick ALL of this up tomorrow. Then you WILL pay for a new door. I TRIED to be a good host, but if you cannot be a GOOD GUEST, I cannot help you." She turned, and stopped before she entered her room. "But for now, it is the middle of the night. We need rest."

"Jap-" He winced as she slammed her door.

He kicked at the material at his feet. "Well, shit.."

* * *

(The next morning)

Japan yawned and stretched as she woke up. Looking out her window, the light was shining brightly. It must have been at least noon...

Japan hung her head as last night's events came back to her. She was ashamed of herself. She yelled at a guest. Even though he destroyed most of her backyard, this did not condone her behavior. She would have to apologize.

She stood, walking slowly, and opened the sliding door. "EH?"

What she saw shocked her. Most of the backyard was put into its previous state, the mess was almost non apparent, and England was sitting under the a tree. She walked over to him slowly and saw he was sleeping. She wondered if he stayed up all night to fix this..

But he couldn't have..

But he did! She saw his futon was neatly folded as it was, he had not even touched it before he began messing around, and she exploded on him.

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Igirisu-kun..." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She pulled back swiftly, almost falling over in her haste. She never did something so rash!

But when England awoke, his feet took him to the kitchen. Wonderful smells were coming out of there. "Eh.. morning, Japan.."

She turned around. Japan was wearing an apron, and there was a cloth holding back her short hair. "I made you breakfast.. no.. lunch. Here is a bowl of rice, a large slice of salted salmon, and a bowl of miso soup.." She placed each of these on the table in front of him as she named them.

He drooled, digging right in. "You're cooking.. is so.. good.. Japan.." He tried to say through bites, as she started on her own meal.

After he had a hearty helping of seconds, she placed her chopsticks down flat and turned to England. "I am sorry, Igirisu-kun.."

He patted his stomach happily, and gave her a confused look. "Eh? For what?"

"For yelling at you.. it was quite rude of me.. I am sorry." She bowed lowly to him.

"No, no, no, no! Don't do that!" He waved his arms frantically. "I was the one that destroyed your yard!" He blushed a little. "I'm sorry for that.."

She started giggling, and he blushed even harder. "You are so modest, Igirisu-kun.."

He didn't know what he did to make her laugh, but he did know that it was adorable. "Eh? Not really, I swear.."

Slowly but surely, they became close. By getting to know one another, they discovered that the other did not change as much as they originally thought. They became close, and taught each other about their cultured and languages. They became close, and England was going to tell Japan how he felt.

But it went all wrong.

She was crying after getting the mail. England ran up to her, not noticing this. "Japan, I have something wonderful to tell you!"

She didn't look up, she didn't respond. She only held out a letter, and England took it. He mumbled to himself as he read it. "Wait... I have to go.. in the war.." His eyes widened. "Kiku, I have to tell you that-"

He stopped after she softly said, "Get out.."

"Kiku, I-"

She turned, and she was crying harder than before. She pointed violently at the door. "I said get out, Arthur! You have nothing more to say to me!" He looked at her sadly, but knew he wasn't going to get a word in while she was in this state.

He turned towards the door, out of sight, and she sat down and wiped off her tears. Crying would not get anything done. He watched quietly from the doorway, wondering if he should tell her anyway. But he wanted to run when he saw the dark aura that surrounded her after a few moments. In a seemingly graceful movement, she stood and strode to her office. He ran.

She would not take this in stride.

Never judge the fury of a woman scorned.

* * *

Germany smiled, and held out her hand. "So I brought the guy who's going to be joining us as a comrade."

"You mean Italia-kun?" She bowed her head. "I look forward to meeting him..." She looked back up, disdain in her eyes. "..is what I would like to say, but.. He is not that particularly suspicious-looking person over there, is he?" Japan pointed at an Italian man, who was flirting with women.

"I don't want to believe it either, but that's him all right.." Germany stood, taking out her gun. She may have been shorter then Italy, but it was not by much, and she made up for it in strength. "Excuse me for a moment.."

She giggled as she watched Germany use her death glare to ward off the other women, and then dragged Italy by his ear to stand over by her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Germany, mercy! VEEE!"

She gave him an angry look, and then sat back down. "Italy, this is Japan. She's thinking about joining us." She rubbed her forehead, sighing.

He took her hand and shook it. "Ve! I'm Felancio Vargas, otherwise known as Northern Italy!" He kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ve~.."

She blushed. WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA WHA? His actions did not match his personality! Germany frowned. Then she grabbed Italy away from Japan, and started choking him. "You idiot! You're going to leave a bad impression of us on her!"

It was fake though. But he started whining anyway. "JAPAAAAAAAN! HEEELLLP! GERMANY'S BEING MEEAAAAAAAN! VEEE!"

This continued for another five minutes before Germany managed to get him quiet again. By this time, everyone in the restaurant was looking at the table funny. "Please, let us continue this at my place later."

Germany nodded. "That would be wonderful, Japan. Thank you for having us." She turned back to Italy. "Time to go back to Austria's house.." He happily skipped away, ve-ing. She followed him, a cloud of depression forming.

* * *

(AT JAPAN'S HOUSE)

She brought out the kotatsu for her guests. Italy was sleeping under it to Japan's left, on his cushion, while Japan's cat meowed next to him. She placed an orange on his head. "Uhm, I have signed it here."

"Okay, just leave it there." Germany sleepily responded, watching Italy sleep happily.

* * *

(THE TRIPARTITE PACT HAS BEEN SIGNED! MOVE ALONG... TO THE ISLAND! Late in the war, by the way~)

Italy was playing around in the water, when he suddenly saluted. "CAPITAN! I FOUND A CRAB!" Italy held it up, running to Germany.

She gave him a stern look that did nothing to damper his excitement. "That's good, but don't play around too much and drown." She was wearing a sun-hat, shorts, and a black tank top.

Japan was waiting for her to finish before she walked over. "Doitsu-chan, are these okay?" She was holding an assortment of fruits, her military jacket hanging over her shoulders. She rolled up her pants as well, showing too much skin for her liking, along with the tank top. "There is quite a bit if you actually bother to search, I guess.."

Italy hurried over to her. "Whoa, Japan! You found a lot of good stuff, ve!" He was dressed most frivolously of all! His button up shirt revealed his stomach, and he was walking around in his boxers. "They look yummy!"

But Japan wasn't going to say as much. "It seemed like there was a lot more if you went further."

Italy nodded, then ran back into the water. "Ve! Germany, Japan! Come on, let's swim!" He gestured to the water. "The sea is really pretty, ve!" They gave him blank looks, and he swam around by himself until it was dark.

"Something like this is good once in a while.." Japan thought aloud to herself.

Germany was organizing the food. "You think so?"

Japan looked at the ocean, the wind blowing her short hair in her face. "I have always wanted to relax on a southern island like this once in my life.."

"You're right.." Germany smiled at her, giving Japan a thoughtful look.

"That being said.." Japan looked at the SOS signal they made in the sand composed of rocks. "..it would be great if someone came and rescued us soon.."

Germany grunted in agreement.

They passed the time by making a chart in the sand of Europe's relations. Germany and Japan both studied it while Italy managed to make an intricate carving of pasta out of sand. They had to restrain him so he wouldn't eat it.

When it became dark, Italy fell asleep, and Germany set up a campfire next to him. Japan pondered a little as she saw Germany blush to herself while watching Italy's sleeping face.

"So Germany-san.." Germany looked up, startled. "About the name of our team.."

The German gave her a confused look. "Name of our team?"

Yes.." Japan gestured to Italy. "Italy and I were thinking about it earlier, and.. how about 'Suujiku'?"

"Suujiku?"

"Yes." Japan smiled. "It means 'To tie our houses together, and then the rest of the world revolves around us'."

Germany started staring at the fire. "That's.. quite an irregular name, don't you think?"

Japan looked at the sky. "Yes. I thought it would be best to aim as high as possible."

"Is that so?" Germany looked back at Italy, smiling. "In German, it would be 'ein Achse'."

"Sounds cool." The Japanese girl said, looking over when Italy raised his hand.

"In Italian, it's 'Asse~', ve..."

They sat around the fire quietly..

This happened the next day as well. They gather food, Italy played, Germany and Japan spoke of militaristic and personal affairs, and they made another fire.

Italy had long since fallen asleep. Germany and Japan stayed up to keep watch, turning when they heard a crack. They stood, throwing off their jackets. Germany pulled her gun from it's holster, Japan took out her blade, and all of the noise woke up Italy, who began waving his white flag.

"They're here.." Was all Japan quietly said.

Italy stopped waving for a moment. "Who are?"

Germany stared at the crescent ledge before them. "The allied forces.." America, France, Russia, China, and.. England. Japan kept her eyes on him longest, before America started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He gave the Axis a thumbs up. "The HERO is in charge, and that's ME! I CHOOSE YOU, CHINA!" America pointed at China, and she jumped from such a height.

"HAI-YAH!" She seemed to fall through the air as she brandished her wok.

Japan held her blade in a defensive position, Germany cocked her gun, and Italy began waving his flag faster. The Chinese woman went after Germany first, avoiding her gun, and hitting her on the head, momentarily dazing her. She moved onto Japan, who put up a better fight. She kept China away for several minutes before she got through Japan's defenses and hit her with the wok. She turned her glare at Italy, who immediately started crying and waving his flag at warp speed. "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

America and the other allies jumped down from their posts, walking slowly towards the Axis. Italy continued pleading, and China didn't hit him. "Good. CAPTURE THEM!"

Japan, Italy, and Germany were tied up, and taken to different places.

But they had a plan for this. At least it got them off of the island. Italy went with France, Germany ended up with China, and Japan had to go with England. (America lived too far away, and Russia wasn't to be trusted with POW. France wasn't to be trusted with the females, though.) They were to escape, and converge in either Spain or Italy, because Italy would want his pasta. Badly. No matter how good France's food was, it wouldn't make up for Italian pasta.

Japan was placed in England's basement without a word from him. Only a few sad glances. She stared at the wall, thinking. How did she really feel about England? It really depended on how well he felt about her as for her treatment, but his food was a punishment in itself. She'd learned to eat it, though. His scones could be stomached with enough jelly and years of resistance training.

She passed a near week before he tried to speak to her. "Kiku, I'm sorry about all of this." He pushed a tray of food through the slot in the bars.

She didn't say anything at first. But when he sighed, and turned to leave she mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What, Kiku?"

She gave him a fierce glare over her shoulder, but he still had to strain to hear her. "I said, 'Do not dare call me Kiku like a comrade, I am Japan, your enemy'."

He started walking towards the bars again. "Kiku, I just wanted to tell you that I-" He was cut off when he saw her glare intensify at the mention of her name. "Never you mind.." He stormed out, leaving her to her thoughts once again.

The next day, he tried striking up a conversation with her again. "America didn't like what you did.."

She was no longer glaring at him, only holding a blank look. To him, that was worse than any glare she could muster. "I do not know what you mean, Igirisu-san."

"Back to formalities, eh?" No response. "I mean pearl harbor, Japan." (A/N: THAT'S RIGHT. THIS ACTUALLY HAS SOME HISTORICAL SIGNIFICANCE.)

She responded to this. "Ah, but he deserved it." Not very much, but it was a start enough for him.

England tried to defend him. "He was only sending me supplies-"

She interrupted him, starting off loudly, but her voice finished off softly. "He was only sending you supplies, and yet he tried to remain neutral?" She gave a cold laugh. "I think not, Igirisu-san. In this world, you must do all of something, or nothing about it."

"But-"

"But nothing, Igirisu-san. We are in a war, and those neutral must keep their guards up as well. Like Switzerland." They both shuddered at the thought of him. He shot down Axis and Allied planes. But she didn't falter in her words, sounding calm and collected. Almost cruel. "And since he did not, he left himself wide open. It was his own fault that this happened. "

England sat down. "You've changed, Japan.."

A sad look crossed her face, before she blanked it out again. "No, nations only do as their bosses please. I am under orders. Feelings have nothing to do with my situation..."

He smiled sadly, giant eyebrows furrowing. "I guess that's a curse we nations have, isn't it?.."

She nodded soundlessly. A few more minutes of a comfortable silence passed, and England got up to leave. "Good night, Japan.."

She didn't make any gesture that she heard him, and he was about to say it again before he heard her speaking. "Nonetheless, fate has an odd way of teaching us a lesson. Sooner or later, I too will get what is coming for my bosses decisions, and I will have no say in the matter." England wondered if she knew he was here, but thought better then to speak. Instead, he decided to do the gentlemanly thing and leave.

The next few times he came down there, no one said anything. Though the Allies were pressuring him to try and get information out of her, he couldn't do it. The thought of Japan being sad, feeling like she betrayed her friends.. it made a hole appear in his heart, and it would fill with guilt until he pushed the thought away..

Until he got a call from Russia.

"_We have managed to get information willingly out of Italy._"

"Great news. Anything good?" He smiled, hoping that Japan would be able to stay safe.

"_Nyet. All common knowledge. It seems that Japan and Germany did not tell him anything of lasting importance._"

"Oh?" You could feel the sarcasm in the air.

"_This is where you come in, England. _"

"How?"

"_Or me. I really do not mind either way.._" His hopes were dashed as soon as he heard Russia say this in a steel tone. She was only serious in dire situations.

He slammed his fist on the table, trying to hold his irritation. "Get to the point, Russia..."

"_Get the information by any means. Germany and Japan know all of the battle strategies, and Italy only follows orders. Germany is already about to crack. It seems she does not like the thought of anything happening to Italy.._"

"AND?"

"_So impatient.. What I mean is, that after a full month of imprisonment in YOUR house, with YOUR food_" (WHY DID PEOPLE ALWAYS INSULT MY COOKING, GODDAMNIT!)"_We believe she will crack as well eventually. Only if the right pressure is applied..._"

"Russia. Are you implying that I torture Japan for information?"

"_It took you long enough. America said that he will be over in one week for the information._"

"That's not nearly ample time enough to-"

"_It will be enough .Or he will do it himself._"

Russia hung up, and England put the phone down. "Well shit.."

He made (or at least tried to make) soup for Japan's dinner. It actually turned out really well.. it wasn't moving, for the most part. "Japan?" He looked through the bars, and heard a sleepers breathing. England opened the door for the first time since she came there, and sat next to her. He shook her shoulder a little. "Japan? I brought you a bit of food.." He stared at her sleeping face. She was adorable, really. She had rather large eyes, for a girl, and her hair was always in a cute bobbed cut. She was like a woman who's 40 years old, but has the appearance of a middle schooler..

"You are not very observant, Igirisu-san.. maybe your age is catching up to you?"

He looked back to where she was once sitting, and saw it was a wooden dummy replica. He looked back at where the voice came from and saw that Japan was smirking from a now closed jail cell. "WHA? WHEN? HOW?" And he was stuck in it. "And you're older then I am!"

She twirled the key ring on her finger. "You did not think I was deaf, did you? Your house is so quiet.. I heard both sides of the conversation.." She clenched her fists, dropping the keys. "And I will by no means let that happen." England jumped for them, and accidently ran head-first into the bars. She stepped on his arm so he wouldn't be able to get the keys. "No.." She picked them up, putting them on a hook on the far wall.

"You will stay here until you manage to find a way out before one week is over." She left for upstairs. She also used his bath. She had not had once since before the island incident. She managed to conjure a ninja outfit out of his clothes. She came down to see him once more before she left, bringing food with her. "Here you are. Enjoy your stay.."

She left without another word. He opened the box of food and saw the made a type of bento box, England believed they were called. It had omelets, shrimp, sausages, rice... where did she get all of this? He didn't even know... but it was good..

Japan, though, was currently running in the dead of night to China's place so she would not be seen. And she was going to rescue Italy last, because he would drag her down. As much as she hated to admit it..

She knew China's house very well, because it had once been her residence..

The Asian saw China sleeping on her couch. Very well, Japan would have to be swift and silent..

Japan snuck down to the basement, where nearly every nation kept their prisoners. She found the keys, and felt for the lock in the darkness. "Doitsu-chan?" I came face to face with the blue-eyed German. She was looking at him through the bars.

Japan opened it finally. "Is Italy alright?" She held no worry for herself, only for Italy. But why? Japan blushed at the thought..

Japan took out a knife and cut at the ropes on Germany's hands."Yes. But we must save him from France before all is well."

She rubbed her wrists. "Thank you.." Germany said quietly, as they quietly ran up the stairs.

Japan looked at China, who was still sleeping. "Wait outside please, Germany-san."

She left, and Japan tied China's hands and feet. And she still didn't wake up. China was indeed a heavy sleeper. Not that Japan was complaining, or not hiding her wok.

They met outside, and Japan noticed that Germany was in good condition. They must have either lied to England, or she just didn't crack under these circumstances. Japan was ready to believe the latter..

But either way, they managed to sprint to France's place quickly. It was around 4 am by this time..

They snuck in, and seeing no sign of France, ran to his basement. Italy was laying on a soft bed in the jail cell. Germany sweatdropped. Italy never did sleep well on the ground.. Their eyes adjusted to the dark, and they opened the cell. Germany shook Italy by his shoulder. "Italy, wake up.."

He opened his eyes widely, which was a rarity for him. He was tired, so he spoke quietly. "Doitsu, why are you here?" He put on a wide smile. "Could it be that you wanted to sleep with me?"

She flushed red, even in the dark. Japan kept watch, half wanting to see what happened. "N-n-no, Italy, I wanted to say we have to help you escape and uh.. no not that.." Her apparent denial made Italy continue.

"Ve.. Brother France said that's why you would come, but he isn't all knowing, I guess.." He gave her a warm smile, and then stood up. "Ve.. are we escaping?" For once, he was fully dressed. Germany nodded. He grabbed onto her hand. "Then come on, Luddy.."

Germany didn't know how to react but to be quiet. Japan heard a noise, and jumped out of the cell to the doorway. The other two didn't notice.

France yawned, walking in. "Good morning, Ita, why are you up so early-" She clamped her hand over his mouth and held her blade to his back.

"Stay quiet and get in the cell." The Asian commanded, and the Frenchman nodded furiously. Germany dragged Italy out by his hand, because he didn't want to let go. She threw him in the cell, feeling disdain at the smell of Roses that lingered on his skin. He was barely dressed, wearing a robe. Japan wondered if any nation besides hers had modesty in these times...

They snuck up out of the house after locking France up. With Italy dragging them down, and the rising sun, time was running short for their mission. But they crossed the border to Italy's place.

He dragged them to his house. "Big sister Lovi will have pizza and pasta made by the time we get there. Oh, and Spain might be there. No matter how much Lovi tries to deny it, she likes Spain. Ve, but isn't my sister pretty?" He looked at Germany, who had a dejected look on her face from this. "But don't worry, Doitsu! You're far prettier than her!" They stopped rushing right in front of Italy's house. He swooped her up in a big hug, spinning her around. "Ve~! So cute!"

"HEY!" The front door slammed open. Lovina, in her military uniform clad glory, pointed accusingly at Germany. "POTATO BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Feli ran over to his sister, now holding Germany's hand again. She felt like a rag doll. "Don't be mean, ve! Is the food ready? Is Spain here?"

Lovina nodded, sending a glare at Germany again. "No, the tomato bastard came, but he had to go.. yeah, the foods ready." She moved out of the doorway and gestured towards the kitchen. "Go on, I didn't make it all for nothing!"

Japan stopped at the doorway to talk to Lovina. "Thank you for having us over, Italia-chan."

"At least you have manners.." Lovina waved her off. "Thanks I guess. Now go eat!"

Italy and Germany were already tucking into the rather large array of food, but Japan still managed to find all of the best dishes. She was stuck with England's food.. Italy gave them each a room after the meal. "My treat! The house is way too big, ve!"

Japan slept for almost half the day. When she woke up, she was overcome by the worst feeling she'd ever had in her life. It hurt her all over. Her head, her back, her arms, legs...

Italy thought he heard crying. When he came to its source, he saw that Japan was covered in blood. He ran up to her. "Japan! VE! LOVINA! HELPPPP!" He started crying too. "Kiku! Don't die!"

Japan was sure what happened next, because a black wave overtook her vision.

* * *

She woke up after having painful nightmares. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. But it was too quickly. She clutched her chest, and her breathing became ragged. She looked around her room.. and.. Germany was crying?...

Italy had a worried expression on his face. "Ve.. please don't be sad Germany.. it isn't your fault.."

She looked up at him. "I know that.."

"Then-"

"America didn't have to go that far, though!" She grasped onto him in a hug. "He could have killed her!"

"You know, I would think that this would be happening the other way around.." Italy and Germany both looked over to Japan, who was trying her best to smile.

Italy patted Germany's head comfortingly. "See! She woke up!"

Lovina came in, mumbling. "Even if I had to take care of you for a fucking week.."

Japan bowed a little. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, Italia-chan, Hetalia-kun. I would be more than happy to take care of myself."

The Italy's spoke in unison. "No! You can't!"

Japan shook her head. "I have already imposed on you enough. Germany, will you explain the situation to me?"

"Simple.." She looked at her feet. "We lost." She explained how America dropped an atomic bomb on me the day after our escape. How our bosses were defeated after that. How her brother was taken in by Ivana.. as she did this, the Italians were packing things she would need. Such as medical supplies, possibly canned foods.

Japan frowned at the news. "I need to go home.."

She found she was able to walk, but Germany carried her anyway so that she would conserve strength. They got her home, Italy giving her goodbyes and hugs, while Germany gave her a salute in farewell.

Japan's house was quiet. Far too quiet for her liking...

Most days, she just slept on her futon. She welcomed sleep, it allowed her to heal. Every few days, she would have to change her bandages. She didn't want to call Lovina every time this happened, so, though awkward and sloppy at first, she learned how to. She had a fever, and although she wouldn't admit it, it was pretty bad. About a month passed, and she fell into a routine.

But along came America.

* * *

(Occupied Japan, from 1945-52)

"JAPPPPAAAANNN!"

The voice rang through her head like a knife. She stood, wincing as she did so, and opened her front door. "Yes-"

"Hello Japan! I'm America! I brought aid for you and your people and stuff!" He rushed in before she could say leave, and started taking his boots off. "Yeah, England already brushed me up on formalities and stuff, so you don't have to tell me any of that!" He threw them haphazardly, then stood. "You don't look so good, Japan.."

Japan was pale, she had bags under her eyes, her cheeks were sunken. Furthermore, she had a limp, and she was clutching her chest again. America was making her stressed out. "Leave.." She quietly demanded.

"I'm sure you'd love my help, right? I mean, y'know, who wouldn't!" America kept drabbling on until Japan grabbed his shoes and threw them in his face.

"I.. said.. LEAVE." America froze. He tried using puppy dog eyes after her outburst, but they only made her madder. "I did not invite you into my house, so leave." She pointed at the door, and he started leaving with his head hanging. But then, she exploded in a fit of coughs, and collapsed. Her legs wouldn't hold her up.

America (after freaking out) carried her back to her bed, made her some food, and sat down on the floor next to her. "So you're positive you don't need my help?" His eyebrows were scrunched together with worry.

She blushed, and pulled the covers over her face. "I do not want any help from you. I will never want any help from you. Please leave now.." While trying to get him to go away, her strength left her. She fell asleep mid-sentence. America stood, not wanting to invade, and locked up.

The next day, he was back. "JAPPPAAANN!" A series of knocks rammed on her front door. "I'M HERE TO HELP YOU AGAAAAIN."

She opened the door. The look she gave him was a mask, not showing any emotion. "Come in, America-san." He walked in joyfully, rambling about anything that came to mind. "And a few others want to help you too. I mean, Aussie, India, Iggy, and New Zealand all wanna help out too."

Her face showed a hint of surprise. "Who was that last one?"

"New Zealand?"

"No, before him."

"India?"

"No, after her."

"Iggy?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"Do you think he will visit?"

"Yeah, they'll all come around sooner or later." He blushed, and looked at the wall sheepishly as he scratched his chin. "I mean, not everyone wants to leave you hanging.."

Japan gave him a stern look. "Are you implying that Doitsu-chan and Hetalia-kun do not wish to help me?" She placed her cup on the table, eyes still fixated on him. "They are not feeling well because of the war. Economic stress. Tension in relations. I do not need help. I can take care of myself.." She stopped talking briefly, and felt her wounds opening up. "Please.. leave.." She strained to say.

America didn't take heed. "Hey Japan? Are you okay?" His eyes widened as he saw why she stopped. "YOU'RE BLEEDING! I'LL HELP YOU CHANGE YOUR BANDAGES-"

Her eyes were daggers that pierced his very soul. "I.. I am not some cripple. I do not want your help. My people may want your help, but that does not condone your behavior in my presence."

He tried reasoning. "Japan, I know all that, I'm just trying to be nice!"

She didn't waver in her words, although he could see she was in great pain. "I can change my own bandages. If you are not going to leave me alone, at least give me this."

He stayed there, but didn't help, trying his best to cheer her up before he finally left. Truthfully, she just wanted him gone. He came by day after day, managing to either get yelled at or a stern lecture. Eventually, he managed to get her to lower her guard a little. There was not much else she could do in her condition. But America kept things lively, and one of her doctors told her she was recovering faster. He wanted to know why, asking her what she used.

"I do not do anything special, doctor. I only use the recommended treatment." She blushed a little. "But a friend has been visiting lately.. He is not helping, only keeping me company." He made ruckus every day as he visited.

"Ah. It is said you heal faster if people are lively around a sick person." The old doctor nodded wisely, then turned back to Japan. "Then again, it may be that he is helping you recover in different ways. Only time will tell." He gave Japan a knowing look, and she swore that he knew she _was_ Japan.

She would never say as much, though. That would be rude. So she thanked him, and walked home. On her way there, she saw her people vying for supplies. There were rations on everything, and yet when she arrived home, America had a hearty meal set out for her. "Well y'know.. I figured you'd be hungry from walking all that way!"

She smiled. It wasn't very big, but it was a smile. America stared at her for a moment, blushing. She.. actually smiled. Not once since he had been here did she smile. "Hey, do that again!"

She looked up from her plate. "Do what again?"

"Smile.." She couldn't just refuse the blonde his request. He actually cooked a decent meal. She taught him well..

It took a moment or so, but she managed to muster a wide smile. Full of happy feelings, and leaving a soft expression in her eyes. He blushed profusely, and the image was still caught in his mind after she stopped. He shifted from his place on the floor to sitting right next to her, and he took her in a big hug. She started blushing too. "America-san, please let me go!" She said softly, as if talking to a child.

"Well this is a lovely sight to behold, isn't it?"

England was standing in the doorway.

England saw the whole thing.

Japan eyes widened, and she pushed America off of her. "Igirisu-kun, this is not what it look like!"

He scoffed. "Japan, this is exactly what it looks like. I can tell when I'm not welcome." She was about to say something else, but he turned on his heel and left. "Good day to the both of you." The Asian reached out her hand forlornly, as if she could pull him back.

"Japan?"

Japan didn't hear him. She started tearing up. "He.. he looked hurt as he left. Did you see?"

America shook his head.

She used her sleeves to wipe off her eyes. "Maybe this was for the best, then.."

He almost cried. She had a sad look on her face, almost defeated... And she was still looking at the door. America wanted her happy, even if he wasn't the one making her happy. "Want me to go get 'em?"

She looked up gratefully at him. "You would do that?"

He smiled widely. "Of course! I'm you're friend, aren't I?" He winced at 'friend', but continued. "And anyway, I'm the hero! Which means I gotta help my damsel in distress~" He was about to run off to get him, so he could see her smile again!

"America?" He turned, and saw her slowly walking to him. Not purposefully, mind you. She WAS still hurt. She reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek, making him light up, and his energy increased tenfold! Japan laughed softly as she saw him run like the wind out the door. Then she sat at her table, and ate.

When she was finished, she heard noises in front of her house.

"GIT! LET ME GO! NOW!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Iggy! Why would I do that, when it took me so long to catch you?"

She looked at her entryway, and saw America was making sure England could not get out by standing in front of the door. "No leaving until you talk to Japan!"

England gave one last scowl to America, before turning to Japan. "Let's get this over with.."

"You would like me to hurry?"

"Of course."

"To get to the point?"

"Yes."

"To tell you the complete and utter truth?"

"Get on with it!" "No, eh.. sorry.."

"The truth, Arthur, is that I.." She turned away. "I love you, Arthur.."

He flushed red. Any anger from their previous argument dissipated in a matter of seconds. "W-what? Kiku, is that true?"

She nodded, smiling. "It felt wonderful to get that off of my chest! America, you may let him leave if he wishes."

America moved aside, skipping into the kitchen. There was food to be eaten! (HEEEERRROOO!)

England's expression was a mixture of confusion and love. It took him a little while, but he managed to stutter out a single sentence. "I-I.. I love you too, Kiku."

"Well, that was quicker than I expected.." She giggled into her kimono sleeve, looking up at England. "But a gentleman would not keep a lady waiting, would he?"

He blushed harder, and she gave him a kiss on the lips, and he hugged her closely. America interrupted them. "Hey, Japan, is it okay if I finish off the-" He froze, after looking in the doorway. They separated, blushing. He ran out of the doorway. "MY BAD! GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE!"

England began grumbling to himself. "Way to ruin the mood, Alfred.."

She hugged him again. "No, I like this as well.."

And now that the two knew how the other felt, all seemed to be well. Japan was almost healed completely, and she decided that America should leave, and stop occupying her..

But America had one final wish for her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her square in the eye. "Be happy with the person you love from your heart. For me." He gave her a (gentle) big hug, which she was getting used to.

"And I forgive you for what you did to my people."

He sighed. "That wasn't my fault! FDR said that we shouldn't hurt your friends, and I didn't want to hurt you anyway. And I kinda thought it would hurt you more if you're friends were hurt because of you.."

She smiled sadly. "I guess you are right.."

But the next world meeting is what she truly dreaded. She wondered how everyone would treat the Axis..

* * *

When she got there, she received many cold glares from various nations, and she wasn't sure if she was to be forgiven. Germany, Italy, herself even. They had no choice in most matters concerning war, but she knew others would not understand. They never had to fight unwillingly..

She was about to take a seat, when she was tackled from the side, and taken in a big hug signature only to one. "Kiku! How are you, da-ze?" It was wrinkling her white uniform..

Korea was actually happy to see her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? Young Soo, I am fine. But maybe we should use our nation names.." She was talking quietly, because it was in her nature.

But he was as loud as ever. He laughed, rubbing his sleeved had on the back of his neck. "I guess so!" Then he began rambling loudly about how things were going so well at his house.

She nodded and gave polite mm-hmm's at what she thought were the correct time.

"And one more thing.."

"I am going to sit down after this, Korea. What is it?"

He suddenly reached out and started groping her. "YOUR BRESTS ARE BELONG TO KOREA, DA-ZE!"

She flushed a shade of red that even Spain hasn't seen before. "KOREA, PLEASE STOP!" He continued, only because of the reaction. "I do not want to be rude, but please-"

Korea was pulled away from behind. "Aww, come on, I was having fun, England, da-ze.."

England? He witnessed.. that? The very thought of that.. was far more embarrassing then before..

"Well she wasn't. Sod off, you little prat.." Korea went off to bug China, who reprimanded him for talking to Japan. England patted Japan's head. "Are we okay now?"

She nodded, head down.

The blonde smiled. "Good girl. I think the meetings about to begin, though..."

They both sat separately as more nations flooded into the room. She sat next to Germany and Italy, who seemed to have tension running between them. "Ah, is everything alright?"

Italy spoke up first. "My boss will not let me visit Germany except at these meetings.. ve.." The brunette was clearly sad.

"Something about 'I have to recover further'.. 'too much trouble as there is'.." And though it was not as clear with her, Japan could tell the German was sad.

She was about to give them advice when America announced, "THIS MEETING HAS COME TO ORDER!"

England rubbed his ear in annoyance. "You don't have to shout, we can hear you perfectly fine."

"Not an old man like you, that's why I shouted." America said, matter-of-factly.

England stood, and started yelling at America. "I AM NOT OLD!"

"Yeah, and you'd think he'd be able to cook since he's old, but his food's like poison."

"I CAN COOK! ITS BETTER THEN THOSE GREASEBALLS YOU CALL BURGERS!"

"DON'T INSULT BURGERS! THEY ARE GOD'S GIFT TO AMERICA!" To prove his point, he took out a few and began waving them in England's face. "WOOOO~! THE BIG SCARY BURGURS WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Okay, now it was just getting immature. Japan wanted to do something to help, but she also didn't want to interrupt them.

England grabbed them out of his hand. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOUR BLOODY BURGERS?" He threw them at his feet and began stomping on them. He looked up after he was done. "What now, yank?"

"My... MY BURGERS!" America fell to his knees. "THEY WERE SO YOUNG, AND STILL WARRRRRM!" He pointed accusingly at England. "YOU! You owe me burgers!"

England took a seat, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "I owe you nothing."

"Japan agrees with me!" America looked at Japan. "Don't you?"

England sat back in his seat, unfazed.

She suddenly had the room's full attention, and it made her terribly flustered. "Uh..ah.. I.."

A shot interrupted the room. "JAPAN, learn to speak your mind!" Japan nodded. Switzerland huffed, then continued. "Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?"

The room nodded simultaneously.

They continued with the meeting, most droning on until they were bored.

"Y'know, they taste like your cooking, too. You must have the bad-tasting-touch."

"Why are you eating them if you don't like how they taste, git?"

America and England were having a whispered argument. It was the most interesting thing going on, so the bored nations paid attention to that.

"Because they're burgers. They're purpose in life is to be eaten." He stuffed another in his mouth.

"Well if you eat those, I'm not getting you anymore. Besides, there's no way in hell I was going to buy you more in the first place." He tried to write some notes, but was repeatedly bugged by America.

"Iggy, that's no fun.." Wined America, who pulled new burgers out of nowhere.

England scowled. "Don't use that bloody nickname on me."

"Psh. I'm from the united stated of awesome, so why would I listen to British person?"

England jabbed his finger into America's chest. "You are the US, I am England, and I would like to finish the meeting in silence." They were still unaware that everyone was watching them until England turned back to the room. "Well, get on with it.."

After the meeting was over, England approached Japan. "Thanks for not siding with that idiot.."

She shook her head. "It was no problem, Igirisu."

"Would you.. uh.. like to go somewhere with me someday?" He was blushing now.

"Like a date?"

"You could call it that, I mean, only if you want to.." He began balling incoherently.

She held a finger to his mouth. "I will go. But please, do not continue to embarrass yourself."

They parted ways, having to report to their bosses.

* * *

(Time skip to now)

Many things happened in over 50 years. Technology has advanced, and is a big part of Japan.

Germany and Italy went through a point of instability, but don't we all? What matters is that they're together now. Germany may be reluctant to admit it if you were to ask her, though.

As for America, he visits Japan every now and again. Mostly because he discovered that he had a weight problem. Japan's food was tasty, and it was healthy. She doesn't mind him coming over, as long as he didn't make too much of a racket and helps clean up.

Japan invited England to a festival in Japan, since they both had a small amount of vacation time recently. But England and Japan have been going out for so long, he finally builds up the nerve to pop the question. He stands on one knee, and holds open a little black box. "W-will you marry me, Kiku?"

* * *

_**Late Disclaimer**_**: I am not a weeaboo. I swear I'm not. I have complete respect for each and every culture, their ways, beliefs, mannerisms, the works. Do not hate me if I portray your nation a certain way, because I do not know about everything. I am not all-knowing. I researched this, and would like to say a few things. The beginning is completely fictional. China and Roman did have trade with the silk rode in their golden years, but Japan and Brittania did not have any contact. I believe Brittania became England after he freed himself after Roman's death. I suspect that if you read Hetalia fanfiction, or just watch the series in general, you must have a general background history on much of WW2, so no explanations there. But I do have to say that the imprisonments of each nation were of no significance, besides the EngJap, and most likely didn't happen. The AmeJap was based on a real event, and all said nations gave some sort of help. America put militaristic help in Japan. Many people were killed there, and some took themselves by their own hand. Show respect for the dead. I am not a doctor. I made that off the top of my head, and if I'm wrong, this is fiction. My universe. I made up the ending, because they should get married. **

**You notice that through the fic, I did use some real work from the manga/anime of Axis Powers Hetalia. I don't own that, but I do own the story idea, and the unique twist I put on it.**

**With Japan. I thought she would be more buddy-buddy with the fem versions of Lovi and Luddy, giving them -chan instead of -san. Again, I'm not a weeaboo. I was just trying to use her honorifics. If anyone feels any offence by that, I will take them out. **

_(_And you might not even know what a weeaboo is!_ [Weeaboo (a.k.a Wapanese) is an English slang used to describe a person (typically of non-Asian descent) who prefers Japan and all things in Japanese over one's indigenous culture. The term is a successive mutation of "Wapanese," a derogatory slur referring to western Japanophiles with a strong bias towards Japanese cultural and tech imports.__**])**_

**Okay? **

**I genderbent Japan, Germany, Russia, China, and Lovi. I don't think Fem-Spain x Lovino is a likely couple, but it's in HMPMLM, so I have to get over my fear of writing them. The world does need more Fem-Germany, so I genderbent her instead of Feli. Fem-Germany x Feliciano is also in HMPMLM.. I have to work on that story, dangit.. **

**I just wanted to write an EngJap. It was to get it out of my system for EOLS, and I think I'm better now. I actually don't think I want to ever write one again. THIS WAS 25 FREAKING PAGES, WITH OVER 10000 WORDS IN PURE STORY. This is the longest thing I've ever written in one setting. **

**This song pushed me over the edge to really want to write it, though. Thank out the spaces!**

www . youtube . com / watch?v =dWs3MBoOXQs

**So if I don't get reviews... I'll just be sad.. not want to write.. **

**I'm sorry it stunk! I fastforwarded the story in weird places.. BAH.**

( = w=)9

**But stay awesome!  
**


End file.
